


Hunger

by violetends



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Biting, Blood, Comfort/Angst, F/M, First Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetends/pseuds/violetends
Summary: They kidnapped Touka. Kaneki has been on an endless search for her. But when she's finally found, she's not herself anymore. Starved and losing her mind, those close to her try to help bring the Touka they once knew back, but will she ever be the same?





	Hunger

~

The ghouls did not have their King. What they had was a shell of their King. He rarely slept. He barely ate. All energy, all life had been drained from Ken Kaneki.

But when he was above ground, when he was on his sole mission, he was a force to be reckoned with. He was ruthless in his quest to find her, to find Touka. That’s all that drove him. That’s all he stayed alive for. It didn’t matter how much blood he spilled, he had to find Touka. He had to have her back.

It had been like this for months and every time Kaneki felt he was getting closer to finding her, the fucking CCG was one step ahead.

Kaneki often slipped into his own world, thinking back to that day they had admitted to each other they had feelings for each other. When Kaneki told himself he would never leave her side…

_RIIIIIIIIING_.

Kaneki answered his phone.

“We found her.” It was Nishiki.

Touka.

“Where is she?” Kaneki felt a surge of life come back to him.

“Kaneki, you have to kno–”

“Where is she, Nishio?!”

“Yomo has her at his place.” Nishiki sighed. “Kaneki, she’s not the Touka you knew…”

Kaneki hung up, not giving Nishiki a chance to finish. Because it didn’t matter. She was found. She was alive.

For months  _that_  night haunted Kaneki.  _That_  night haunted his dreams and his every waking thought. The night when Mutsuki and Aura attacked :re. The night those bicycle kids blew the shop up. The night they kidnapped Touka and turned his life upside down.

Kaneki and everyone else fought to find her, but they knew. He knew. Furuta. He knew from Mutsuki how important Touka was to Kaneki. Furuta knew how to use Touka against Kaneki, because he had a plan…

That plan was going to fail.

~

Touka was being held against her will inside a dark cell like room in the home Yomo shared with Uta and Itori. Uta and Itori were just an amused audience as Kaneki frantically tried to get inside the room to get to Touka, but Yomo held him back with Nishiki’s help.

They tried to explain to him that Touka was a danger to them and to herself, that she had gone through an ordeal that had driven her to madness and that storming into her room would do more harm than good.

They waited until Kaneki calmed himself down to tell him how Yomo, with Uta and Itori, found Touka hidden deep underground by some investigators under Furuta’s direction…three days ago.

“Three days…” Kaneki repeated, feeling his blood boil. “You’ve had Touka here for three days and didn’t tell me, but you told Nishio?!” He growled.

“I needed Nishiki’s help.” Yomo said.

“Because I’ve been through it. Not this bad though.” Nishiki said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“We didn’t tell you because we knew you would want to see her right away, but she was in a far worse state when they found her and we didn’t want you to see that.” Nishiki went on.

Kaneki’s head began to swirl. “Let me see her.”

~

Kaneki’s first instinct was to run to Touka’s side, but Yomo’s hand on his shoulder and the clear worry on his face reminded him to be careful. He didn’t want to be careful. This was Touka and she was being treated like some kind of…monster.

“I can handle it.” Kaneki said sternly, waiting for Yomo to leave him alone with Touka. After a few moments Yomo nodded and left the room, but Kaneki knew eyes would still be on him. Making sure he didn’t do anything stupid like get too close to Touka or freeing her, which is something that kept crossing his mind.

Kaneki stood there with his heart pounding, so much so he could hear it and feel the throbbing in his neck. Part of him wondered if it was because he was happy to see Touka. The fact that she was alive, still part of this world, was easing his soul after months of agony. But they told him it wasn’t her anymore. How could that be?

He took one step forward and felt his legs actually feel weak, almost as if they were dreading getting closer.

_Go to her!_

Kaneki took a few sturdy steps closer until his mind told his body to stop.

_That’s close enough. For now._

“Touka?” Kaneki called out to her, but she remained still. He knelt down, remembering to keep his distance even though part of him couldn’t believe she was in the state Yomo and Nishiki said she was in.

It can’t be as bad as they say…

“Touka, it’s me. It’s Kaneki.” He called out to her again and this time there was some slight movement from her, more like a twitch of her body. He dared to lean in just a bit closer, but suddenly Touka snapped up, startling him.

Kaneki was in complete horror as he watched Touka snarl and scream at him while fighting against her restraints that kept her hands locked behind her and her ankles chained to the floor. She was stuck on her knees, but she kept using her knees to try and drag herself, making her knees raw and bloody. It was painful to watch.

Her face was covered in perspiration, drool and blood that matted some of her hair, which had grown quite a bit in just a short few months. Blood dripped from her nose and eyes. The violets of her eyes were completely consumed by blackness with small red orbs in the center of them and dark veins that flowed along her eyelids and all around her eyes.

“Touka…” Kaneki let out, his voice shaking. Tears were already building up in his eyes, unable to tear himself away from her, even as she became…madder. She kept snapping her teeth at him, after him for one reason: to devour him.

“Come on.” Kaneki heard Nishiki behind him and then felt an arm around him, pulling him away from Touka and out of the room as Touka screamed, almost as if she didn’t want him to leave. But only because he was food to her.

“Touka…” Kaneki kept whispering out her name, still seeing her in his mind.

“I don’t think she even knows what her name is, Kaneki.” Yomo sighed.

Kaneki blinked, trying to get the image out of his mind as he looked over at Yomo and Nishiki, both of them looking like shit from the stress.

“Sh–She’s starving. She needs to be fed. Why aren’t you feeding her?!” Kaneki demanded, charging for them before Banjou stepped in front of him, stopping him.

“It’s not that simple, Kaneki.” Nishiki said.

“She just needs some meat, Nishio! She fucking needs it!” Kaneki shouted. All that anger that had been festering inside him for months had been triggered by the anger he felt over what was happening to Touka.

“She’s being fed, Kaneki. Slowly.” Yomo scratched the back of his head, taking a deep breath. “She’s been starved to the point of madness and it’s can’t be easily fixed by giving her all the food she craves for.”

“If we do that there’s a chance her sanity will come back, but her hunger will never be sated.” Nishiki stepped in to explain further, “We have to gradually reintroduce food back to her.”

Kaneki’s heart was racing and the anger lingered, but his rationality was there making sense what Yomo and Nishiki were telling him.

They also began apologizing to him for having kept the news of Touka from him for three days, but hoped he would understand they were doing everything they could to help her be more herself before letting him see her.

But by that point Kaneki had let himself become numb, turning back to face the door to the room that contained Touka.

_I’m going to save you, Touka._

~

Over the course of the next few days, Kaneki never left Touka out of his sight. He remained nearby, always checking on her. He watched on as Yomo fed Touka the smallest portion of meat once a day, gradually adding a bit more meat each time.

She always devoured her food within seconds, screaming for more. She was ravenous and she wasn’t getting any better, at least her hunger wasn’t. But Touka slowly became less violent, calming down after her meal and eventually she began recognizing Yomo and Nishiki, but they kept Kaneki back, feeling he wasn’t ready.

Because they knew him. They knew he’d rush to her, wrap his arms around her and he would be done for.

That’s how deep he was.  
~

After another week, Kaneki is finally given his chance to see Touka again. They warn him to keep his distance still. They warn him to not give into her if she tells him to get closer. They warn him that this is still not Touka.

When Kaneki steps into the cell, he finds Touka with her ankles still chained and her hands still bound behind her. Her head is hanging and she’s calm, but he can feel something off in the air. He begins to hear her sniff, then taking deep breaths through her nose as if she’s smelling something. Smelling him.

Touka lifts her head up slowly until she’s completely facing him. She’s not drooling and there’s no more blood, but her eyes are still black with those tiny red orbs haunting him.  
“Kaneki.” Touka lets out his name barely above a whisper and there’s a smile crossing her face, a smile that gives a little warmth, making Kaneki feel a little better.

“Touka.” He says her name with a sigh of relief.

“Come closer, Kaneki.” Touka tells him, getting excited.

Kaneki can feel his legs wanting to obey her request, but there’s something not right.

“ _Kaaaaneeeeki_ , please.” Her voice…was chilling. It was almost childlike, unstable, and luring at the same time. Kaneki couldn’t help give into her this time, walking up just a bit closer. He watched as Touka shut her eyes and took huge whiff of the air through her nose. That’s when he took a step back.

“You smell so good…so delicious.” Her eyes opened and settled on him again, causing him to shiver. “Let me taste you, Kaneki. Please let me taste you…” She was begging and struggling against her restraints as she licked her lips seductively at Kaneki. She wanted him. She wanted all of him.

_This is all wrong…_

Kaneki opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly…

“LET ME TASTE YOU, KANEKI! LET ME EAT YOUUU!” Touka screamed, giving a twisted smile, a smile he had seen before…on Rize.

This was not Touka. Everyone was right. The hunger had changed her. Kaneki felt his heart ache with every beat it took.

“Y–Yomo!” Kaneki called out for him and Yomo opened the door, letting Kaneki out of the room as Touka screamed for him.

Kaneki immediately found a wall to lean up against. His breathing was erratic and he buried his face in his hands, trying to hold back his tears.

“I–I didn’t even get near her…” He let out panicked and heartbroken.

“It was too early to let you in there. I’m sorry, Kaneki.” Yomo placed a hand over his shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze. “Don’t let it get to you. It’s just the hunger. We’ll get her back.”

Would Touka come back from this? Would she ever be the same?

~

Another couple of weeks went by and Touka had been making slow progress. Her restraints had been reduced to just one of her ankles, she was still too weak on her own to try and break out of them if she wanted. She was given a proper bed and Itori helped clean her up, making her look more how she used to be. And she did look like the Touka everyone knew before with the exception of her hair, which had gone a little past her shoulders and her eyes that seemed to be always be black and red.

She got a variety of visitors from Tsukiyama, Hinami, and even Ayato. Everyone was notified once Yomo deemed it safe for them. She seemed to be on track to getting back to her old self, but she still wasn’t a hundred percent. There was still that hunger, that ravenous hunger, that kicked in the moment she was given something to eat.

But it was Kaneki who held himself back this time. There wasn’t a day that went by that Touka didn’t ask about Kaneki and it broke his heart every time he lingered outside the cell and heard his name from her mouth, heard his name with such sadness in her tone of voice.

As much as he wanted to be near her he didn’t want to trigger her and set her back on her progress. He wanted her to be herself again and that’s what was most important.

~

One night, while everyone was asleep, Kaneki lingered outside Touka’s cell, sitting in front of it and leaning back against it. This was something he every night. Often finding comfort in just being near her, making sure she was safe and then fell asleep against her door.

Kaneki was drifting off when suddenly…

“I know you’re there.” Touka’s voice jolted him awake.

He was quick to get on his feet, facing the door with his hands pressed up against it.

“Touka?” He asked through the door.

“Yes, silly, who else would it be?” She sounded so normal, so…herself. Kaneki pressed his forehead against the door, shutting his eyes. He missed her. “Why don’t you want to see me, Kaneki?”

Kaneki’s eyes snapped open. “I–I do want to see you, Touka, but…”

“Are you afraid of me?” She asked sounding pained.

His brows furrowed as he rubbed his chin. “No…” That was a small lie. He had seen a side of her that he never thought he’d ever witness or ever thought she was capable of being.

“I want to see you, Kaneki.” Touka’s voice faded, like she didn’t want to admit to that, but Kaneki could still hear her clearly.

_Do it._

Kaneki let a hand fall down to the doorknob and he twisted it, opening the door and walking inside Touka’s room. He shut the door behind him and turned to look at Touka. She was sitting on the bed, on one of her hips and holding herself up by her arms with just a simple lamp next to her that filled her room with a tiny bit of light in a bluish tint.

Her hair still covered half her face, the longness of of it pushed over her right shoulder. She wore a pair of shorts and a simple blouse, something Kaneki remembered fondly of. And her eyes, her eyes were back to being beautiful violets. She looked like herself.

_But was she?_

Touka looked directly at Kaneki, appearing a bit surprised as if she wasn’t expecting him to actually come into her room, but he kept his distance from her. And even in the poor lighting she could see how different Kaneki looked since the last time she saw him.

“You look like shit, Kaneki.” Touka was blunt, noticing the bags under his eyes and his weight loss.

Kaneki reached up to scratch his temple and tried to put on a smile. “Ah, yeah, I kind of feel like shit.” 

_I have been for a while._

Kaneki noticed Touka’s nostrils flare a bit. She was once again taking in his scent. That’s when he got a little worried.

“You are afraid of me.” Touka looked saddened by the distance Kaneki put between them, but she never gave Kaneki a chance to say anything. “I don’t blame you. I was a…mess.” She admitted, looking away from him. There was a bit of shame over her face.

“It’s my fault.” Kaneki let out.

Touka’s head snapped back to him. “Don’t blame yourself. This was not your fault. It was mine. I fucked up.”

“They took you because of me, Touka.” Kaneki’s hands curled into tight fists. He still needed to get his revenge. “I searched endlessly for you. If I had only managed to find you sooner…”

“Kaneki, stop…” Touka shook her head at him. This was not his fault. She could see Kaneki’s glassy eyes from the tears building up inside them and then she watched him take steps towards her. She knew it was wrong because she still wasn’t herself, but she didn’t stop him. She didn’t want to.

Touka straightened herself as Kaneki hesitated a bit more the closer he got, but she gave him room to sit down on the bed, showing no signs that she would attack him. Kaneki sat down on the bed, but left a distance between reminiscent to the space between at the shop before everything went to shit.

Kaneki’s eyes fell down to the one leg Touka had hanging off the bed, the shackle around her ankle with a long, thick chain attached to it. It was obvious proof that he needed to be careful. But a big part of him also just wanted to break her free.

_She seems fine._

“You looked for me, huh?” Touka broke the silence between them, gazing over at Kaneki with a half smile. Kaneki looked up to face her.

“Every hour of everyday.” He told her. “The thought of what they were doing to you tore me to shreds.” Kaneki could feel himself let the anger surface from deep inside him, causing his body to shake. But as suddenly as it hit him, it quickly faded when he felt Touka’s hand over his. His eyes fell down to their hands, but she pulled her hand away.

“I don’t even remember most of it.” Touka then looked away. “All I can remember is hoping that everyone was okay and that  _you_  were okay.” She was somber.

Kaneki’s eyes glanced up at her, even as she continued to look away. He placed his hand over hers and gave her a squeeze. That was enough to get her attention to turn back to him. They had something going, something that had just started, before she was ripped away from him.

As soon as their eyes met Touka made a sudden move that Kaneki didn’t expect which was her lips on his. She had leaned into his, causing him to go rigid and for his eyes to widen in complete surprise. But the warmth and the softness of her lips easily washed over him, letting him relax a little and making his eyes flutter shut as he kissed her back.

It was slow and tender, but soon became something more. Their kiss became deeper, more desperate and something they both had been wanting for so long that they weren’t going to stop now. Touka pressed herself closer to Kaneki, giving him the hint that she wanted more closeness. He wrapped an arm around her, shifting himself closer to her as his lips lingered down the front of her neck.

But Kaneki suddenly pulled away when he heard a noise from the entrance of Touka’s room, wondering if someone was up and about to enter. Touka took this opportunity to start unbuttoning her blouse while he looked away, shrugging off her garment.

“Kaneki, can you do something for me?” Touka asked quietly. The coast was clear.

“Anything.” Kaneki smiled turning to face Touka again, but his jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. Touka had taken off her blouse, leaving her in just her shorts and bra. His eyes had immediately gone down to her breasts, unable to look away.

“Touch me.” Touka told him.

“Wh–What?!” Kaneki was completely overwhelmed and tried to tear his eyes away from her bosom, trying to look anywhere else, but his continued to fall back on her breasts.

“I want you to touch me,” Touka squeezed her arms together, pushing her bra covered breasts together for him. “Please, Kaneki.” She looked at him wantonly, seeing his Adam’s apple bob before she saw his hand reach up to brush over breast and gave it a gently pat and then another, watching it jiggle. Then both of his hands grabbed a hold of her breasts, fondling them.

“Whoa…” Kaneki breathed. Touka couldn’t help but blush at him staring and fondling her breasts, as if they were shiny new toys. She felt something deep between her legs, but also something deep in the pit of her stomach. A craving.

Kaneki dropped his hands when he saw her reach behind her to unclasped her bra and let it fall off her, leaving her exposed to him. His eyes gazed over her bare breasts for just a moment before finding her eyes again, wanting her to feel that he wanted her, even if she hadn’t done this for him.

Touka straddled his lap and wrapped her arm around over his shoulders, pressing herself against him and lifting herself up on her knees a bit so that she hovered above him slightly and could look down at him.

She felt one of his arms wrap around her waist as his other reached up to caress her cheek, stroking her flushed skin with his scaly red fingers. She didn’t mind.

“So beautiful…” He murmured. Her cheek went hotter as she placed her hand over his and then pushed it down until it cupped one breasts. The pad of his thumb teased over her erect nipple, causing her to gasp from the sensation that shot down between her legs.

Kaneki took it as encouragement as he boldly leaned to take her other nipple into his mouth, suckling on it and letting his tongue flick over the sensitive bud as his hand continued to knead her other breast. Touka threw her head back, her eyes fluttered, and she arched herself more into him, moaning softly at good it felt. It was a sensation she hadn’t felt before and she was so hungry for more.

The feeling between her legs was becoming an ache that was too much to bear, but her stomach and chest felt an emptiness that was too painful to ignore.

“Kaneki…” She let out strained. Both her hands had fallen to his chest with her fingers clutching at his black shirt tightly. “I–I need more.” She begged.

Kaneki pulled away from her breathless. “What do you mean, Touka?”

“I need to feel something else other than…” She trailed off, shutting her eyes tightly.

“Other than what, Touka?” Kaneki was concerned now.

Touka bit down on her lower lip hard enough to draw blood into her mouth. She let out a stifled moan. Even her own blood tasted good…but what about Kaneki’s? She wanted to find out what his blood tasted like…what his flesh felt like between her teeth…going down her throat…

“This hunger…” Her eyes opened, revealing her kakugan eyes to him.

A bit of fear hit Kaneki as Touka looked at him with hungry eyes and even when part of him told him to get the hell out of that room, he didn’t. He remained still, staring into her black and red eyes and seeing how she was holding herself back.

His hands trailed over the button of her shorts, undoing them. She removed herself from him, standing in front of him as she shimmied out of her shorts and underwear while he removed his shirt and also stood up to take off his slacks and briefs.

Kaneki watched as Touka’s shorts were still hanging off her foot, stuck from the shackle. He didn’t even think twice about as he let his kagune emerge into two tentacles and letting the tips of them become hands that easily broke the shackle, freeing Touka.

Touka glanced down at her freed leg and then back at Kaneki who had let his kagune dissipate. She was amazed at how he did that for her, even when he could see how badly her hunger was hitting her. That’s how much he trusted her. Her stomach sent a pang through her, causing her to double over from the pain.

Kaneki immediately took Touka into his arms, holding her tightly against him as he kissed her. Her fingers rested over his bare chest, feeling his perspiration and how firm he was. She couldn’t help admire his muscles, so different from how he was when they first met. She pulled away from him suddenly.

“Your heart is racing.” She observed, feeling a pounding sensation beneath her touch. She looked up to meet his eyes, his pupils blown and fixated on her as if she was all that matter to him.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” He said softly, “I’ve wanted you, Touka.” He pressed his forehead against hers. Touka felt a fluttering deep within her chest. Is this what it felt like…to be loved?

“I want you, Kaneki.” Her breath hitched as her nails dug into his chest, dragging them down and breaking his skin enough to draw tiny droplets of blood. “Do you trust me?” She asked him.

“Y–Yes.” Kaneki groaned and then he felt her mouth over the scratches she had just made. She let the flat of her tongue run over healing wound, collecting the little beads of blood. She savored him, his blood quickly sending her ghoul senses into overdrive and her hunger spiraling out of control. She moaned softly against his already healed scratches, lapping up all the blood she could.

But it was when Kaneki felt Touka’s teeth graze against him that he pulled her away from him and gently pushed her towards the bed, laying her down and hovered over her. It wasn’t until he felt her spread her legs for him did he get closer.

He got on his knees and spread them as he inched his way closer between her legs, letting her thighs rest over his. Touka sat up slightly, throwing an arm back to hold her steady as other hand slid between her and Kaneki. Curiosity had gotten the best of her.

Her eyes fell down to his hardened cock, watching it twitch as if it felt her eyes on it and it twitched again when her fingers lingered over length of it. Touka looked up at Kaneki, his eyes looking down at her hand giving his cock some attention. She watched him carefully as she wrapped her delicate fingers around him, giving him a good squeeze and a stroke.

Kaneki’s jaw fell slack from the feeling, unable to hold back the loud groan that came out out from his parted mouth. Her eyes fell back down to her hand, letting her thumb run over his slit to collect the the precum seeping out and she brought up to her mouth without thinking.

She savored him once again, only this time it was a different kind of hunger that stirred inside her. Desire had completely taken over her as she fell onto her back again and her hand went back to where it was, helping guide him.

Kaneki had been trying to process this whole situation. Trying to see if he would wake up from this dream. But as he felt Touka’s hand around his cock again, urging him on, he was beginning to believe this was really happening.

_Let this be real._

Touka let go of him, already feeling him begin to push himself between her slick folds and finding it was already a tight squeeze, but. He was a lot longer and thicker than she had anticipated, it caused her to feel a shock of pain. Kaneki stilled himself, unable to move, worrying he would come right then and there. It felt too good…

“Are…you okay?” Kaneki asked her.

Touka only nodded at him, shifting herself a bit to accommodate him more. The pain was beginning to subside and pang was returning in her stomach. She needed to not think about it.

“Move…and don’t hold back…” Touka sighed as her hands gripped the sheets next to her, holding onto them.

Kaneki nodded, gripping onto her knees and began to slowly pump in and out of her. Her velvety walls were so snug and so slick, he had to keep his attention between their bodies to keep himself concentrated, wanting this to last as long as possible.. He watched himself glide in and out of with ease, faster and harder.

Touka whimpered with each thrust, feeling tears in her eyes as there was some pain in the beginning, but it was quickly replaced with pleasure. It was distracting her and that’s what she wanted. She didn’t want her hunger getting in the way of this moment.

Her body was being driven up and down the bed with each of his steady, deep thrust he gave her. His hands had fallen from her knees down to her hips, gripping them tightly as he drove himself into her.

Touke threw an arm over her mouth, trying to stifle the loud moans escaping her, but she found herself biting into her flesh instead. Just deep enough to draw blood. She wanted to eat…but no, no she couldn’t…

“ _Hah_ …K–Kaneki… _hah_ …p–pull me…up,” She pulled her arm away.

Kaneki obeyed, stopping his thrusts as he helped Touka sit up. She pushed him down to sit and he straightened his legs out a bit as she straddled him. They never broke their connection.

Touka wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into an embrace as she began to ride him. Kaneki’s eyes bore into Touka’s ghoul eyes as their parted lips barely touched but their consumed each other’s breathless moan.

His hands latched onto her hips, but he let her find her own pace. Whatever she was doing was getting him deeper inside her, he swore he could feel the tip of his cock hitting her limits, but she kept going. Their faces contorted with pure bliss, both of them feeling a knot in their cores.

“Ah…Tou–ka…I’m coming…” He groaned against her lips and tried to pull her hips away from him, but her legs kept him in place. He was trying to let her know he needed to pull out now, but shook her head.

“Let me…feel you, Kaneki.” She let out. She wanted that feeling of him completely inside her.

“Fuuuuck, T–Toukaahh,” Kaneki’s eyes shut tightly as he came, spilling deep inside her. He shuddered in her embrace, sweetly letting out her name over and over.

“Yessss!” Touka came the moment she felt him fill her with his seed. Her walls pulsating around him as he continued to throb inside her. She contracted over him again and again, milking him for all his warmth.

She relished in her hazy state for a good while before peering down at Kaneki who was crying. She couldn’t help smile as she reached up with a hand to wipe away his tears. His face was already flushed, but it got even redder when she caught him crying.

“It’s okay, Kaneki. It’s okay.” She reassured him and started to kiss away his tears.

This was the moment they both had wanted, but were never given the chance. Until now. And her hunger had tried ruining the moment, but it now seemed she had overcome it.

She felt whole.

She felt sated.

She felt weak.

She was wrong. Her hunger had actually won.

Touka suddenly fell limp in Kaneki’s arms. He cradled the back of her head with one hand as his other one spayed over her back, holding her from falling over.

“Touka?” He was still breathless, but she was barely responding. “Touka, what’s wrong?” He was worried he had done something wrong. Had he hurt her? Had she drained herself of what little energy she had in her?

“I–I need… _meat_ …” She let out barely above a whisper. The pain was gone, but her body had weakened.

Kaneki didn’t hesitate as he lifted her head to his shoulder. He felt her cheek against him. If this would help her, he wasn’t going to deny her needs.

“Take it, Touka. Take what you need…take what you want…” He told her.

Touka moved her head, brushing her lips over his skin. She looked down, letting her fingertips trace over the scar Rize had given him. It amazed Touka that Kaneki was letting her take from him, after others had hurt him…seeing him as just food. Her lips brushed over the scar for a moment before she sunk her teeth deep into his flesh.

Kaneki shut his eyes, letting out a pained groan, but he held onto her. Not one bit of fear in him. He trusted her that much.

Blood immediately flooded Touka’s mouth and she ripped out a chunk of flesh from Kaneki and began to chew it and in that time he had managed to heal himself. He pulled her away just as she was finishing chewing his flesh and swallowed it. He tasted even better than she could have ever imagined. It made her hunger crave more of him, but she would control it.

Her kakugan eyes grew sad as blood dripped down her chin and neck. “I’m sorry, Kaneki…”

“Don’t be.” Kaneki told her leaning in to place a kiss over her bloody lips. He didn’t care. This was his Touka and whatever she wanted, he would give her.

Touka broke away from the kiss and rested her head against his healed shoulder, her fingers dancing over the forming scar. It was replacing the scar Rize had given him. This scare was from her. She was his, he was hers. All hers.

Her blood covered lips curled into a smile.

~

 


End file.
